Lotus Petals
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: (Yaoi 1x2) Duo pushes everyone out of his life when he finds out he is sick w cancer. Can the strength of Heero's love for you Duo help him to overcome this sickness? RR


Disclaimer: GW is not mine.

Authors Notes: very angsty….Please review if you read it and once again, this is Yaoi, 1x2. The ratting will go up to R within the next chapter or two.

* * *

**_Lotus Petals_**

* * *

Fog slowly flooded the yellow embossed streets and country side, Duo's eyes watched thoughtfully through the thin panes of glass of his apartment. His head was loose on his neck, it felt too heavy for his body, God did he feel tired. His whole body was weak, every inch of flesh felt like it was being stabbed with needles. Duo would try to block this increasing pain out of his mind; he would go out as much as possible, anything to take his mind off the pain. Only recently had he stopped visiting with Quatre and Trowa and only recently had he broke up with Heero.

The bewildered Japanese man had only stared at him when Duo told him it was over. The American couldn't even find an excuse to tell the man he loved why he was calling it quits, he just knew he needed to detach himself from all those who loved and cared for him.

The sun slowly began to peak out between cracks in the crystal like fog. Duo smiled and slowly stood up from his chair.

/Time to go out/

As he was pulling his jacket on a sharp, knife-like pain erupted from below his breast bone. Duo flung himself into a crouched over position and steadied himself against a corner.

/You can get through this, just like all the others/

With trembling fingers Duo continued to button up his jacket and slid out of the front door. Before leaving the apartment complex he felt through his pockets till he heard his fingers knock against a plastic container, the sound of pills rattling calmed him.

* * *

The air was frosty and bit at his lungs, this feeling brought his body to life. With the wind brushing back his long bangs and swirling his braid back over his shoulders he felt healthy and comfortable. When he reached the outside market Duo blissfully wadded through the people and outside stalls. He could smell warm pies, roasted peanuts, doughnuts and the tang scent of apple cider. Though his mind begged him to buy these items his stomach just couldn't handle eating as much as he use to, not to mention the intense pain he got while swallowing the pieces of food. But maybe today he would take two pills and spoil himself with a large slice of pie. While he was digging through his jeans for a couple bucks he heard his name called out softly behind him. Turning slowly he saw Heero standing maybe 5ft in front of him. Shuttering, Duo withdrew his hands from his pocket; the idea of pleasure had suddenly fled from his mind.

"You don't look well." Heero stated while walking up to his fragile looking lover.

"I'm fine….what brings you this way?" Heero stared into Duo's dulling eyes with concern and question filling his own.

/Maybe this is why I broke it off with Heero….I knew he would be the hardest one to fool…../

After a few moments Heero reached towards Duo, fastening the top two buttons of his coat. The American wanted to cry, in the past 3 months he had, had only himself to lean against, no on to hold him or watch over him.

"Thanks." He smiled and rested a hand against his now buttoned collar.

"I thought we could get some coffee?" The sun had completely broken though now, and a warmed Duo nodded and wrapped a thin arm around Heero's.

* * *

The hot brown coffee swirled and frothed in its paper cup. Duo enjoyed the burning sensation against his frigid palms from it. Heero gulped down his own, still boring eyes into Duo.

"So…." Duo smiled wide, he wanted to distract Heero from watching him too closely. His pains had returned once again and he knew he shouldn't be anywhere near this caffeine.

"………….I miss you." Heero whispered into his coffee. Taken aback, Duo sat his cup down and stared thoughtfully at Heero.

"Me……….me too."

/We can never be together like we were before though…./

"But-" Duo started when Heero butted in,

"I need to stay the night at your place."

/Absolutely not!/

"Heero….I-I don't think-"

"I just want to be around you for a little while…it's been three months since I've seen you."

/One night….what could one night do? As long as I'm careful, his senses have surely dulled since the wars…/

"Well, I guess just one night…"

* * *

The two lovers spent the day together. They wondered trails through the rural city, the trees were tangent yellows and engrossed reds. Duo was happy to kick at the large paths of leaves, watching them flutter like fall-time butterflies. Heero was quiet as he normally was, silent but watchful. When Duo strayed too far down the trail the Japanese man would soon be right beside him.

/Perhaps he's already onto me….who cares! This feeling of being loved and taken care of is wonderful/

Duo swiftly turned to face Heero, a cheerful smile spreading over his tight swollen face. His cheek bones arching out from beneath his skin, he didn't resemble the youthful happy Duo anymore. Even a complete stranger would be able to tell this young man was in pain, dying from a disease that would soon bring him to his final hour. He reached a thin hand out towards Heero's full healthy face and gently touched the curves of it. Tracing shivering fingers from Heero's forehead, gently across his temples, past his lips, and to his chin.

"What is it?" Heero breathed softly.

"Just hold me…." Strong warm arms grabbed hold of the skeleton-like boy and buried his face in Duo's chestnut hair. Feeling tears scrape past his eyelashes, Duo covered his mouth and held in the cries of happiness. He knew he needed Heero, but how could he tell him….how could he tell him………he only had months to live.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Please review, thanks a bunch v

Luv

The SCANTY fan


End file.
